dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 31
Supporting Characters: * Michael Other Characters * Lucille du Pont von Schmidt * passenger liner officers Antagonists: * Baron von Schmidt (wears a monocle) Locations: * Atlantic Coast Vehicles: * passenger liner | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker2_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle2 = Dr. Occult: "Master of Corpses" | Synopsis2 = Dr. Occult joins police to investigate a mine where zombies are doing all the work, and gets captured by the mine's owner, Mr. Daro, a Haitian who is using black magic to raise the dead. Dr. Occult collapses the mine shaft, killing Daro in the cave-in. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Vin Ellsworth Antagonists: * Mr. Daro Other Characters: * police * zombies Locations: * Mr. Daro's mine | Writer3_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler3_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker3_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle3 = Wing Brady: "Another Story" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * French Foreign Legion, 12th Battalion ** "Hap" Hamilton ** "Frenchy" Reynard Antagonists: * Large troop of Arab horsemen * Omar Khan Other Characters: * Akmeh Bey, camel dealer * Runaway American Girl Locations: * ** El Coro, Arab town | StoryTitle4 = Magic Crystal of History: "Edward the Third of England and the Black Prince" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * * | Writer4_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler4_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker4_1 = Homer Fleming | Writer5_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler5_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker5_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle5 = Mark Marson: "The Murder of Lord Greystone, Part 6" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Planet ** Blue Bay | Writer6_1 = Will Ely | Penciler6_1 = Will Ely | Inker6_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle6 = Johnnie Law: "The Dope Peddlers, Part 6" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * | Writer7_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler7_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker7_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle7 = Radio Squad | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Locations: * | StoryTitle8 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 20" | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer8_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler8_1 = Sven Elven | Inker8_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** | Writer9_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler9_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker9_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle9 = Brad Hardy: "Lorraine, Part 3" | Synopsis9 = General Porgo wakes up as Brad is creeping towards his bed. They both lunge for the bedside broadsword, and Porgo gets it first. Kardos warns him, from the window, providing enough of a distraction for Brad to tackle Porgo. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Prince Kardos, of Agharti Antagonists: * General Porgo Locations: * ** City of the Grey People | Writer13_1 = Will Ely | Penciler13_1 = Will Ely | Inker13_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle13 = Jack Woods: "Last Chance Gulch, Part 2" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * | Writer14_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler14_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker14_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle14 = Red Logan: "Episode 1" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Red Logan | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc., for the first time. * First issue for Vincent Sullivan as Editor-in-Chief. * Last issue for Brad Hardy by Tom Hickey, which breaks off in mid-cliff-hanger. * Last issue for Buzz Brown, by Creig Flessel. * First issue for Ginger Snap, by Bob Kane. * Last issue for Mark Marson by Tom Hickey. * First issue for Red Logan by Ed Winiarski. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics was: ** "Biff Brody and Pop Beaner" | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read Sandra's Vacation, Part 4 online. }}